


【你x何炅】让他降落

by Aprilsomonia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilsomonia/pseuds/Aprilsomonia
Summary: 如果俗世给他的都是无往不利的谄媚与奉承。那至少让他降落，在你怀中。abo/现背/私设如山/极度ooc上升打爆头
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果俗世给他的都是无往不利的谄媚与奉承。  
> 那至少让他降落，在你怀中。  
> abo/现背/私设如山/极度ooc  
> 上升打爆头

闹钟响了。

你伸长手臂关掉了它，翻了个身准备起床。

却发现另一只胳膊被怀里的人死死抱住不肯松手。

阳光透过窗帘洒进来，落在他好看的侧脸上。

你笑了，低头亲了亲他的发旋：“乖啊宝贝，我等会要去见委托人了。”

小何一边哼哼唧唧，一边把你抱得更紧。

“不许去，不许背着我见别的漂亮妹妹。”

“......除非你带我去。”

你被他拽回床上，摸着他的头说：“倒也不是不行，除非你想在热搜上被挂一天。”

他突然松开了你的手臂，把自己埋到被子里闷闷地说：“那你别回来了，别带着别人的味道来见我。”

你只好把手伸进被窝里找他，一下一下拍着他的后背，然后把他捞到怀里亲他额头：“好啦，我又不是去相亲。你再睡会，等你睡醒我就回来啦。”

他闭上眼睛点了点头。

你把他放回床上，掖好被子走了出去。

你是一名律师，也是小何的年下恋人。

几天前朋友找到你帮忙，他的练习生朋友有一个比较着急的解约案，但他最近要出差没法第一时间接手，所以麻烦你去帮他和他的朋友说一下大致的情况，等他回来他再全权负责。你答应了他，和委托人的见面约在了明天。

没想到，小何知道之后百般阻拦，他身处行业内部，又做过相关的节目，深知其中的难处。

于是在你看材料的时候，他趾高气昂地钻进你怀里，一边玩你的手一边嘟囔：“又不是学民法的，干嘛要接这个案子嘛。”

你听罢把他圈在你的胳膊和桌子之间：“宝贝儿，你是不是不相信我的能力啊。”

”那倒是也没有…我只是不想让你面对这么难的案子…”

“那就还是不相信我能做到嘛，”你低下头亲了他的腺体“要不要哥哥给你表现一下啊？”

他瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛在你下巴上啄了几口，害羞地把头埋到了你的颈窝里。

你拍拍他的头：“乖，等哥哥看完就陪你玩。”

“......骗子。”说完，他抬头嘬了一下你的喉结，还释放出了自己的信息素。浓郁的栀子花香登时将你迷的晕头转向，连握鼠标的手都略微颤抖。

不知道这个小坏蛋是什么时候学会挑衅的，但信息素这么浓你也忍不住，你只好合上电脑，一把把他抱起来扔到了床上，欺身压了上去。

酸涩的葡萄柚味在空气中爆开，小何闻到熟悉的信息素之后不由自主地打了个颤。

你一颗颗解开了他的扣子，一边亲吻他的耳垂，一边抚摸着他的腰。然后你转而向下，温柔地亲吻他的脖子和锁骨，吸吮着他的胸部，他一边颤抖着抱着你的头，一边把自己的身体送得离你更近。

你顺着向下亲吻他的身体，在他蹭来蹭去的动作里扯掉了他的裤子。你伸手向后摸了一把，摸到一片湿润。“宝贝儿这么想我啊。”你一边说一边把手伸了进去。

“嗯……”他把脸埋在了你的臂弯里，你看到了他红的滴血的耳朵“哥哥…不要欺负我……”

“刚才你咬我的时候，可没有这么害羞啊。”

“讨厌…”他把手伸向了你的下身，把你握在手里轻轻揉搓着，手滑到底端的时候还揉了揉两颗鼓胀的球，“哥哥你好大啊……”他说完这句话，感觉自己手里的东西又大了一圈，还在他手里隐隐地跳动。

你的手指在他的身体里深深浅浅地进出，他一边呻吟着一边把你的手吃的更紧。汩汩流出的液体打湿了床单。你舔了舔他饱满的球，他主动的把腿张的更开。

“放松点，宝贝儿，你这样一会儿会疼的…”

“不会，啊…快给我…”

你又加了一根手指进去，感觉湿度差不多了，就把手拿了出来，放在他嘴边。他顺从地舔干净了你的手，还咬了你一下。

“嘶…你个小坏蛋…”你一边吸气，一边扶着自己的分身在他的穴口轻轻摩擦。

他急不可耐地用腿环住你的腰，一用力把你吞了进去。

“啊…”你们同时发出了满足的叹息。

你一边摸着他的腰，一边亲吻他，把他被你一下一下撞碎的呻吟堵在嘴里。他的分身随着你的动作戳着你的肚子，溢出的前列腺液把你的小腹涂得闪闪发亮。

“疼吗宝贝儿？”

“嗯…不…哥哥你再用力点…”他一边摇头，一边恶作剧地咬了下你的乳尖。

你用力向上顶了一下，顶到了他闭合的生殖腔口，这是他最敏感的地方，你能感受到他在你的怀里轻轻颤抖，他的呼吸越来越急促，呻吟声也越来越高。

你最终还是没有顶进去，只是浅浅地咬了一下他的腺体。

你抱着小何从浴室回来，他趴在你胸口，一边用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭你的脖子，一边软软地开口：“哥哥你明天不要去了好不好...”

你没说话，只是低头看着他。

“那你要是被漂亮妹妹抢走了怎么办...”

原来在这等着呢。

你捏了捏他的脸：“原来我们宝贝吃醋了啊。”

“我没有！那她要是在你面前哭，还释放信息素勾引你怎么办！到时候你被她骗走了，就不要我了……”

“不会的宝贝儿，我明天就是去替他跟委托人说一下大致的情况，等他下周回来就是他的事了。”

他听到了满意的答案，在你怀里安稳地睡了过去。

咖啡厅里。

你对面的小姑娘声泪俱下地向你控诉经纪公司的不平等条约，不时还用期盼的眼神看着你。

你在心里叹了口气。

小何不愧是洞庭湖的老麻雀，连对面女孩子眼里流转的水波都被他算的一清二楚。

但你面前的女孩子哭的梨花带雨，你也不能无动于衷不是。

于是你递了一张纸巾过去。

没想到女孩子扯过你的手腕，擦了她的眼泪，虽然你能清晰的闻到她有意泄露的信息素，却也不敢在这个时候松手。

你顿时愣在原地。连准备好的台词都忘了说。

“小朋友，我回来啦~”

没人理你。

你按下卧室的门把手：“宝贝？”

你在书房找到了他。他正在翻看你电脑里的材料。

你走到他身后，伸出双臂环住了他，下巴放在了他肩膀上。

他面无表情，甚至没有回头看你一眼就径直拿起手机走了出去。

屏幕上只剩下委托人的基本信息。

你愣了一下追了出去，发现他坐在沙发上噘嘴。

你坐到他身边，本想把他抱到腿上，结果他向你的反方向挪了一寸。你也跟着追过去一点，发现他又躲得更远。几番博弈之后，终于按捺不住的你开口了：“宝贝，怎么了？”

他没说话，而是从沙发的另一端愤怒的把手机摔了过来。

小爱豆握着你的手擦眼泪的照片赫然撞进了你的眼帘。

“宝贝，你听我解释......”

你正要把手机递回去，撞见的却是他含着泪水的大眼睛。

“你不是说不会不要我吗，她都牵到你的手了......你个大骗子，说好只是帮忙的呢，去帮别人擦眼泪了吗......”他越说越委屈，还拿起了手边的靠垫扔到你身上“你走吧，你别回来了，你有别的小妹妹了呜呜呜......”

你不管不顾地把他抱了起来，他挣扎不过，就在你肩膀上咬了一口，疼得你倒吸了一口冷气。“宝贝，你听我说，她真的跟你想象的一样，说着说着就哭了，我帮她递纸巾，结果她就...抓住我的手擦了...不是你想象的那样，她确实动了信息素，但我真的没有不要你，乖啊。”小何揪着你的衣服，把你胸口的衬衫哭湿了一片，你只能从上到下一点一点摸着他的背安慰他。“真的，我一点都不喜欢她，哥哥怎么会不要你呢......”

小何抬头看向你，他的眼眶哭的通红，睫毛上还沾着泪花，看的你心都碎了。你抬手擦了擦他眼角的泪水：“你是不是小傻子，问都不问就自己生闷气...”

他直直的望着你的眼神带着一丝委屈，还带着一分游移，像是在确认你到底有没有说谎。

“你才傻！我没有！”

“行了宝贝，哭成这样了还逞强呢，不哭了好不好。”

“那你亲我一下，亲我一下我就相信你。”

你捏住他的下巴亲了上去。

你没想到的是，小何在这个亲吻里异常霸道，他疯狂地舔舐着你口腔里的每一个角落，分开的时候还重重地咬了一下你的嘴唇。

“不许离开我。”


	2. Chapter 2

他录快本的时候，快乐家族其他人经常在化妆间里一起开黑打游戏。  
有一次他终于按捺不住了，在大家的劝说下，他终于下载了游戏，加入了大家的战局。

万万没想到，一向叱咤风云所向披靡的小何，在这个游戏里乱了阵脚。  
分不清红色的一坨和蓝色的一坨的他，只能无助地在高地围着水晶转来转去。  
这时候带着星爸爸外卖的你推开了门，看到的就是这样一幅景象。

“啊———他们怎么又来打我了，呜呜呜有没有人来救救我——”  
你把东西放在桌子上，顺势在他旁边坐下了。  
他的游戏界面暗了下去。  
小何抬头看到你回来，立刻缩到了你怀里：“哥哥你快救救我，他们都欺负我。”  
你接过他手里的游戏，看到0/9的战绩还是没忍住笑出了声。他伸手在你腿上掐了一把：“不许笑话我！”  
“轻点宝贝儿，疼，还得给你打游戏呢。”  
在人前他也不好肆无忌惮地跟你撒娇，只能默默看你打游戏。  
最后你和快乐家族一起推掉了对方的水晶，摘下了一颗星。  
大家忍不住调侃他：“快回去好好学吧，学会了再跟我们打游戏。”

节目录完之后，你把车开到广电门口，他拉开车门钻了进来，直直地盯着你。  
“干嘛呢，系安全带，我们回家啦。”  
他还是不动，你只好探着身子过去帮他。  
然后他顺势咬了一下你送到他嘴边的耳垂。  
你抬头看他，他只是向你眨了眨眼睛，无辜的光芒一闪一闪。  
于是你顺势把他按在座位上，他笑着承受了这个强势又激烈的吻。

等红灯的时候，他突然说：“哥哥，你教我打游戏吧。”  
“好啊，之前不是说什么都不玩吗，怎么突然感兴趣。”  
“因为我刚才发现有个角色好帅啊，像你。”  
这小狐狸精今天怎么了，突然开始撩人。  
你偏过头去，正好对上他着了道一般狡黠的眼神。  
“哎呀走了啦，开车时候要专心，不要总是想着回头看我。”

一进门，小何就扯着你的领带抬头和你接吻。你拦腰把他抱了起来，他的腿顺从地缠住了你的腰。  
“宝贝儿，你胖了，我要抱不动了。”你一边趴在他耳边说话，一边走向卧室。  
“嗯……不……你说好了教我打游戏的……”他突然开始在你怀里挣扎。  
你换了个方向走向沙发，松手把他扔在了沙发上。  
小何又伸长胳膊扯着你的领带，把你拉到了他身边。  
“宝贝儿，领带不是这么用的，你要勒死我了。”  
他松开手爬到你怀里，又捞过被他扔到远处的手机塞到你手里。  
你握着他的手带他打游戏，他却不老实地在你怀里蹭来蹭去。你只好用双腿紧紧扣住他，贴在他耳边说：“宝贝儿，点火可是要付出代价的。”  
你万万没想到，他松开了打游戏的手，在你怀里翻了个身，扯开你的腰带舔了你一口。  
这个时候还打什么游戏啊，你放下手机愣住了。  
你捏住他的下巴正要亲他，他却挣脱了你的手，把你含进了嘴里。  
之前你担心他的嗓子，从来不让他做这样的事，所以他在这方面还没有太多技巧。他紧绷着自己的嘴唇，像舔冰淇淋一样舔着你的顶端，一点点勾勒着你凸起的青筋。尽管他努力地收着牙齿，但也偶尔会碰到你。  
虽然他的动作没有任何技巧可言，但你还是感觉到全身的血液都涌向了同一个地方。你心理上得到了极大的满足，一边托着他的头一边说，“宝贝儿，放松点，要是难受就别舔了。”  
他没理你，甚至努力含了一个深喉。  
“啊…”你没忍住叫了出来。  
他仿佛是得到了肯定，更加卖力的在你身下吞吐着。  
“宝贝儿…啊…别吞…”  
他抬起头看着你，大眼睛一闪一闪的，你恨不得现在就把他钉进沙发里去。  
你捏着他的下巴把自己抽了出来，一边亲他一边把他抱到了自己的腿上。他轻轻舔着你的牙齿，手也没闲着，解开了你的领带蒙住你的眼睛。  
“哥哥不可以偷看哦。”  
你笑了，想看看他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
你听到了他脱下衣服的声音，但没想到的是，他一把把你推倒在了沙发上，伸腿跨坐到了你身上。  
他扶着你的分身，在他的穴口蹭来蹭去。你伸手握住了他的手，还摸到了一手湿淋淋的液体。你另一只手扣住他的头亲吻他，一顶胯把自己送进了他的身体。他的尖叫被你的吻堵在了嘴里，他只好一口咬在你的舌头上。  
“啊—”你不得已松开了他。  
他双手撑在你的小腹上，一边自己用力向下坐，撞在你身上发出清脆的响声。这个姿势你撞得很深，每一下都能顶到他最敏感的生殖腔口。  
“你上次…为什么…啊…为什么不撞进去…”  
“怕你疼啊…成结标记很疼的宝贝儿…而且，我要是顶进去了，你这辈子就只属于我了，啊…”  
“对啊，我就是要一辈子都做哥哥的小宝贝。”  
你一把扯掉领带，亲吻着他用力向上顶，一只手摸到了他的分身，轻轻摩挲着。  
“哥哥，再深一点…啊…”  
你用力撞了进去的同时，指尖擦过他的柱头，他颤抖着喷了出来。  
你借着你们的连接处把他翻了过来，咬着他的脖子注入了你的信息素。

等到他再被你放到床上，他已经困得眼睛都睁不开了。但他还是强撑着在你怀里翻了个身，把头放在了你的颈窝里，温热的鼻息喷在你的脖子上。  
“哥哥，你什么时候教我打游戏啊。”  
你低头亲了他一口，“听你的。反正这下你跑不掉了。”


	3. Chapter 3

这天，他去录电台节目了。只剩你一个人在家。  
你按时打开手机给他点亮耳朵，一边听直播一边看书。  
你看书时一向很专注，如同往常一样把他的声音当成窝在你怀里撒娇的碎碎念。  
但你突然捕捉到了一丝不对。  
“你的电台是可视的么？”他说这句话的语气明带着颤音，你怀疑他是不是被吓到了。  
最近可是他的发情期，在他去录节目之前，他担心自己突然发情打了强效抑制剂，你还咬了他一口打上了标记，但他要是被吓着了，你这一口就可能不管用了，他还是很有可能像个小炸弹一样伤及他人。  
尽管你担心他，但他毕竟是有着无懈可击的专业能力的金牌主持人，加上你们的关系并没有很多人知道，贸然去探班只会引起更大的麻烦。所以你只能继续看书，等着他直播结束之后给你打电话撒娇再问问他具体的情况。

你没想到的是，现场的一切都被你猜中了。  
私生一直是他最害怕的一群人，也最容易触及到他的愤怒点。  
之前没有被永久标记的他，在发情时还能被抑制剂限制住，但鉴于前段时间你永久标记了他，抑制剂对他来说也没有太大作用。  
放下电话的他微微颤抖着，他的信息素瞬间爆炸，广播小站空气中弥漫着浓浓的栀子花香，在场的几位嘉宾都被他熏得喘不上来气。  
好在是电台节目，观众们看不到嘉宾们难耐的表情。小何压抑着自己颤抖的声音，强撑着做完了剩下的节目。现场导演一边应付着现场混乱的状况，确保节目的正常进行，一边联系小何的工作人员。  
“快给何老师的Alpha打电话，他要撑不住了。”  
“何老师的Alpha是谁啊……”导演组的实习妹妹小声地问了周围的前辈，却被前辈一记眼刀剜到噤声。  
尽管你们的关系对于他的同事来说已经是公开的秘密，但却没人敢挑明了说。  
此时导播间计谋得逞的罪魁祸首还不知道，自己的一句丢了分寸的恶作剧掀起了何等滔天的巨浪。

接到电话的你很快就赶到了，一进门就直接冲向了导播间。直播已经结束了，其他嘉宾也早就离开了广播站。你隔着玻璃看到他独自趴在直播间的沙发上，推开门的一瞬间，浓郁的栀子花香像滔天的巨浪席卷了你。  
闻到你的信息素之后，小何的眼睛亮了起来，他张开双臂扑到了你怀里。  
“哥哥…呜呜呜呜你终于来了…”他一看见你就哭了出来，你只好托着他的屁股把他抱了起来，你隔着裤子都能感受到他的湿润。  
“好了不怕了，没事了啊。”你摸着他的头安慰他。  
由于直播间是全透明的玻璃房间，你抱着他出门，向楼上走去。  
他把头埋在你的颈窝里，贪婪地闻着你的信息素。  
你一出门就遇到了广播站的猫，她走到你身边，站了起来，爪子扒着你的腿。  
“乖啊，他不舒服，等会再让他陪你玩。”

你抱着他走进房间，本来想把他放在床上去关门，他却抱着你的脖子不肯下来，还轻轻咬着你腺体周围的皮肤。你只好伸腿带上了门，抱着他摔在了床上。  
他一接触到床就弓起了身子，两条腿缠着你的腰不让你离开。你撑着身子一边吮吸着他的嘴唇，一边去抓他在你身上点火的手。  
“嗯……”他用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭你的腰，你会意地扯下了他的裤子。他抓着你的手伸向了他身后，你把他的腿架在胳膊上趴在了他的腿间，舌头在他的穴口轻轻地打转。那里温润潮湿，一触到你的舌头，就开始一开一合地收缩。想把你的舌头吸进去。  
你顺从地把舌头探了进去，但顶不到他的敏感点，他的喘息越来越急促，他伸手向下想脱掉你的裤子，还扭着腰想让你的舌头进得更深。  
“啊…哥哥…我…”你抽出舌头，吻住了他。他也如愿以偿摸到了你硬的发疼的分身，摸了几下就挺着腰想坐上去。  
你拿开他的手，慢慢把自己顶了进去。他的内壁瞬间吸了上来，你尝试着动了动，却发现他的两条腿紧紧困住了你，你没法大开大合地顶他，只能慢慢地磨。  
“宝贝儿，你轻点夹，我动不了了。”你在他耳边低声说，说完还咬了一下他的耳垂。  
他颤抖了一下，稍微放松了一点。你趁着他放松的间隙，一记深顶撞在了他的敏感点上。  
“啊—”一股热流从他身体里浇了下来，淋在你的顶端。  
他开始轻轻在你怀里颤抖，泄出的信息素让你恨不得把自己钉进他的身体里。你一边啃咬着他的锁骨，一边狠狠地向上顶。  
他柔软的内壁吸的越来越紧，你知道他要到了，就把他抱过来咬住了他的发烫的腺体。他闷哼着喷了出来，把你夹的更紧，你顶不住他突然收紧的内壁，咬着他的脖子射进了他的身体。

你抱着他从广播小站回家，他裹着你的外套。尽管你比他高不少，但外套也只能遮住大腿，露出了他纤细光裸的小腿。  
一出门，他就把脸埋进了你的怀里。  
“好了好了别害羞了，你炸了小站的时候大家就都知道了。”  
“哥哥～”他一边撒娇一边捶了一下你的胸口。  
“乖啊，不是你的错，你怎么力气这么小，是不是没吃饱。”  
“嗯……你坏…………”

一回到家你就把他扔进了浴缸，结果他拽着你的手臂不让你走。你顺从地脱掉了衣服，迈进了浴缸。  
你温柔地把他抱在怀里，轻轻吻着他的腺体。他忍不住向后伸手握住了你。  
你贴在他的耳边，咬着他的耳垂：“宝贝儿，我想睡你。”  
“你倒是快点啊哥哥……”  
“看来你刚才是真的没吃饱啊，嗯？”你一边逗他，一边顺着水把自己顶了进去。  
你们第一次在浴缸里做，浴缸里的水随着你的动作一起进入了他的身体，他觉得自己快要被撑破了，就开始尖叫起来：“啊…你出去…我不要了…”，你也没好到哪去，被他夹的气都喘不匀，使了全身的力气才把自己拔出来。  
他转过身，抱着你的脖子开始掉眼泪，“呜呜呜哥哥我好疼啊…”  
你伸手揉了揉他的肚子，一边低声哄他，一边亲掉了他眼角的泪水。  
“不哭了，我们不做了好不好。”  
“嗯…不行…”他开始啃你的嘴唇，你按住了他的头，亲了上去。  
“宝贝儿，你真的太甜了…啊…”他突然使劲向下坐，把你吃了进去。

他一坐下去就叫了出来，这一下顶的太深，直接戳到了他的生殖腔口，他在你身上动来动去，想把你完全坐进去。  
“宝贝儿今天要自己动啊，这么乖。”你扶住了他的腰，开始舔他的胸。  
他怎么动都不能把你坐进生殖腔里去，只能趴在你身上，哼哼唧唧跟你撒娇“哥哥，我累了…你动一动吧…”  
他这个时候跟你撒娇你也顶不住，你把他揽进怀里转了个圈，一边亲着他的腺体一边向上顶。

等你咬破他的腺体注入信息素时，他已经累得软在你怀里，连眼皮都懒得动。  
你把他从浴缸里捞出来擦干，抱进了卧室。  
迷迷糊糊间，你听见他说“哥哥，你别离开我。”  
你低头亲了亲他的发顶。  
“都是我的人了。怎么会不要你呢。”


End file.
